The Berkeley Training Program in Genomics and Computational Biology provides graduate and postgraduate training and research opportunities at the University of California, Berkeley and the nearby Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory, emphasizing the cross-disciplinary nature of this rapidly advancing field. Accordingly, the 31 training faculty and 20 proposed trainees are drawn from diverse departments and graduate groups, and is associated with a campus-wide Designated Emphasis that formalizes the requirements for a broad education in computational biology and genomics. The program has three principal thrusts; the comparative and evolutionary analysis of genomes; the study of population level genetic variation; and the dissection of epigenetic and gene-regulatory networks. Trainees will take advantage of a rich training environment of seminars, retreats, and group meetings as well as a diverse set of formal course offerings that range from introductory to advanced methods in genomic biology. Research training will typically begin by the end of the second year, following an introductory period of laboratory rotations, coursework, and preliminary examinations. Progress of the trainees is evaluated by annual thesis reviews and regular meetings with mentors. The Program will train 15 predoctoral students and 5 postdoctoral scholars in genomics and computational biology.